A Disguised Love
by Zolufangirl17
Summary: In order not to be hunted down by many bounty hunters that are looking for him and the price on his head, a young boy traveling alone disguises himself as a young lady to hide his secret. But for how long? Out of cash, he looks for a job but to no avail. One night he stumbles upon a wealthy manor. But the manor itself holds a dark secret. Will the boy be able to keep his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly dont own anthing related to one piece! I wish I did though! heh heh!**

**oMG, THIS IS TOTALLY a new thing for me! Im supah nevous about posting this story! its my first Zolu story! hope you enjoy it! Reviews are nice!**

_A Disguised Love_

There once was a young man who traveled a lot. He traveled with his father to distant lands. Lands that to most people would seem like a dream. The boy and his father had many great adventures together and always had fun despite living in fear. You see, there's a mystery to this young man's life. His father was a famous outlaw known to every bounty hunter. There was a hefty price on his head and people that sought out for him knew he had a son. Therefore in order to protect his son he disguised him as a young lady.

Years past and the disguised boy's father died from a horrible sickness know as tree-fever. The disguised boy was now seventeen and often visited his father's grave. He spent days and night at the cemetery talking to his grave as if his father would hear him and respond.

"Shanks" he would whisper softly as he fought back the tears. "I miss you, I'm so lonely hear without you. I wish I knew what to do about those people that are still after me." He shrugged "I guess, for my safety, I'll have to stay like this until I know it's safe."

Three days passed and the disguised decided to look for a job. No job means no money and no money means no food. He searched high and low for work. Any job would do, but still no luck.

One night the boy, cold and hungry walked down the silent, empty streets. There was a slight breeze and it sent a chill up his spine. The boy kept walking past many house but all the houses were the same. No lights were shining from within. He began to give up hope when he saw only one house with the lights on. It was a big house in his eyes. The house itself was painted white with golden colored trim. The steps were made of marble as they lead up to the tall white wooden double doors. The court yard had green grass that was freshly cut and the surround trees almost seemed to touch the sky. There was also an interesting bird bath on the right side of the yard. Its design was breathtaking!

The young man's jaw dropped! Never had he seen such a beautiful home in all his life. He took a step closer and rubber his eyes. "I'm not dreaming" he said in awe. He clasped his hands together and stared at the house. "Maybe I could ask for a job here."

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see two buff men with swords glaring at him. "What business do you have with the young master?" the man on the left asked with an impatient tone.

"I-I'm here to-"

"To what, harm our master?" the man on the right took a stepped closer "Who sent you?" he pulled out his sharp sword from his sheath and put it close to the young man's neck. He now felt goosebumps crawling up and down his body and was speechless. He bit his lip and began to panic.

"I ask once more" the man on the right demanded "who sent you?"

the door of the mansion opened slowly making a slight creaking noise. Hearing all the commotion from outside the young master quickly walked out and inquired to know what all the commotion was about.

"Stay back young master." The man on the left warned "We have questioned this young lady with what business she has with you at this godly hour."

The young master raised an eyebrow as he walked slowly to examined the girl behind the sword. He saw the slight fear but something about this girl seemed off. He looked in her eyes and knew at that moment she couldn't possibly be a threat. He rolled his eyes and shook his head "leave her be, she doesn't seem menacing to me."

"But young master…"

"Are you disobeying your orders?" he looked both of them straight in the eyes.

Both men backed away from the disguised male. He took a deep breath of relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Th-thank you sir" he said in a feminine voice as he looked down at his worn out flats.

"You seem a bit worn out, sleep here for the night and accept my hospitality." He said stepping closer to the young girl. "My guards are harmless; they are all talk and looks. Don't worry about them."

"You're too cruel young master" both men said putting their swords away.

"Johnny, Yosaku" he said looking at them once more.

"Yes young master!" they both said.

"Prepare dinner and a warm bath for this young lady. She is now our guest of the night."

"Yes sir young master!" Johnny said running inside

"As you wish master!" Yosaku bowed to him and the disguised young man "Sorry for the misunderstanding mistress. I shall make you a wonderful meal." With that he straightened up and ran inside.

The young man looks down at the young girl. "Who are you?" he asked gently running his hands through his short green hair. "You have a name right?" he asked cocking his head forward towards the girl.

"Portgas D. Ruffia" he said in a low feminine voice.

"I see. Well, it's nice to have you here. We don't usually get many welcomed guests here." He sighed "So I don't really know how to treat a guest besides food and rest. If you need anything..."

"Thank you." Ruffia said softly as a small smile appeared. "I never got your name." Ruffia looked up at him.

"Roronoa Zoro" he said as he motioned towards the doors. "Let's go inside, it's cold out here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!** **Yosha! People acually read my story! I got some great feed back! thanks everyone! **

**Luffy: Then why am I in a dress?**

**me:Shut up! You look cute in a dress! Right Zoro?**

**Zoro:*smiles*no comment.**

**Luffy:Zoro!**

**Zoro:*laughs***

**Luffy:Zoro's a big meanie!**

**Zoro:Whatever you say Captain *hugs Luffy***

**Luffy:its ok! I forgive you!**

**Me:Aw! You two are just too cute! Now i dont own One Piece or anything related! but feel free to enjoy this chapter!**

Ruffia stepped inside and was simply swept away. Portraits and sculptures all around and a long stairwell with a bright red carpet down the middle. The walls were white but had some detail to them. The doors shut behind her and Zoro lead the disguised young man to the kitchen. In the kitchen Yosaku was just about finished the tomato soup he was cooking.

"That smells good." Ruffia commented as her stomach grumbled loudly.

Zoro looked down at the young girl then raised an eyebrow then looked back at Yosaku. "How long till its ready?" he asked pointing to the girl's stomach.

He chuckled lightly. "It's just about ready. But how about you clean up first then the soup should be ready by the time you get out."

Zoro looked back at the girl and shrugged "You can wait if you would like. I don't mind."

"No, a bath sounds nice." Ruffia smiled.

"That's great, alright then it's settled then."Yosaku smiled "I'll call Johnny to show you to the bathroom." He said putting the ladle down starting to move towards the main room.

"Very well then, if you need me I shall be in my office." He said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes young master." Yosaku bowed. Zoro left the kitchen and Yosaku straightened and looked at Ruffia. "Well, shall I call Johnny?"

"Yes please." Ruffia smiled.

"One moment please." He said bowing and walking out of the kitchen calling for Johnny.

'Shanks' the disguised young man thought to himself. 'Can you see what I see? Isn't it amazing?' he looked around the astounding kitchen. the floor was was black and white tile. The walls were white with lime green stripes. Pots and pans hung from a holder above the kitchen island. The sink was nice and shiny and the wet dishes were in the open washer. He saw an elegant window reaching up to the ceiling to the kitchen floor. The emerald green curtains pulled to the each side of the window. He smiled 'such a nice home.' He was about to look around some more but heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Young mistress, I shall lead you to the bathroom." Johnny bowed "please if you would be so kind and follow me."

"Thank you." Ruffia said softly as she followed Johnny up the long stairwell. As they walked down what seemed like an endless hall filled with portraits of different people. The carpet was a wore out maroon color and every so once in awhile a table would be under one of the portraits. Johnny finally spoke.

"You know miss, you're our real first real guest at the Dracule manor."

"The what manor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; this is Hawk-eye manor."

"But I thought Zoro was the master?"

"He is, but his father was our master before the young lord."

"Is that so?"

"Sure is. You see, the young master lost his father at the age of fifteen."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." She walked up next to him keeping her pace with his "but why tell me?" she asked

"You see, the young master hasn't really opened up to anyone in his time of taking over the family business when his father died. He hardly smiles but then along came you and he just seems…oh how should I put it…" he thought for a moment "relaxed, or calmed."

"Really?" Ruffia cocked her head to the side.

"In my opinion, I think the master has taken a liking to you."

'Oh boy, this is getting weird.' He thought "No, what could Zoro possible like about a low class girl like me?" Ruffia dusted off dirt from her red skirt.

"Let's just call it intuition." He smiled.

"Call what intuition?" a gruff voice asked from behind the two of them startling them a bit.

Johnny quickly zipped around and bowed to the young lord. "I'm sorry to have not have noticed your presence sooner young master."

Ruffia started at Zoro and thought about what Johnny had spoken about with him just a minute ago. "How long have you been there?" Ruffia asked

"Long enough." He said back to her emotionless. "The bathroom is just beyond the next two doors." He pointed down the hallway.

They stared at each other for a moment and Ruffia soon turned on her heel and walked away. 'I believe I had heard something that was not to be spoken.' He thought as he walked into the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Before you read on I would just like to thank all of you for reviewing and still reading this! It makes me really happy! **

**Luffy:Oh no! please dont cry!**

**Me:*sobs* I can't help it! Im just so happy!**

**Zoro: Luffy...**

**Luffy:Right!**

**Both hug me**

**Me: 0 o 0 *blush* **

**Luffy:You stopped! hooray!**

**Zoro: Anyways, shes in total shock. *sigh* she doesnt own anything...please review and stuff. **

Once the bathroom doors shut Zoro looked down at Johnny. "Why did you tell her that pointless stuff?"

"Young master, it isn't pointless. I just thought that…"

"Well you thought wrong, I don't need sympathy for a mere peasant girl." He said coldly.

"Sir, that was a bit harsh don't you think?" Johnny frowned.

"I am the master of this house and I shall do as I please. You are but a guard and servant to me." He crossed his arms.

"I may be just a guard and a servant under you, but young master, that girl the way you looked at her-"

"The way I look at someone is no concern to you." He turned his back to Johnny "I don't have time to waste on liking someone."

"But young master…"

"You are dismissed." He said beginning to walk away "I shall be in my office. No disruptions."

"Yes, young master."

The young man began to rinse his body. 'I hope that Johnny didn't get in too much trouble.' He sighed as he leaned up again the rim of the tub. He breathed slowly and let the steam slowly cover up his worries. 'Shanks, would should I do?' he though as he opened his eyes. 'I mean, about staying here. They think I'm a real girl. And now Johnny wants to play cupid with me and Zoro.' the boy covered his face 'what should I do? If I tell them I'm a guy they might recognize me and turn me over to the bounty hunters.' he dunked his head into the water 'I'm scared Shanks. This Zoro guy doesn't seem too friendly' he lifted his head from the water and looked over at his clothes. 'The only thing I have to remember you is a straw-hat' he rested his head on his arms and stared at it. By the time he knew it tears had escaped his eyes. He was surprised, it's been awhile since he's cried.

He sniffed a few times and wiped the fallen tears then rubbed his eyes gently. 'Shanks, what would you do?' he thought as he looked down at his pruning fingers. "Guess it's time to get out." He said stepping out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel and rubbed it against his wet dripping hair. There was a knock on the door. Ruffia looked up at the door. "Who is it?" he said in a feminine voice trying not to sound panicked.

"Yosaku" he replied "I just thought I'd tell you that your soup is hot and ready. So when you're done it will be on the kitchen table."

'That's right! He had forgotten about that he was hungry. "O-ok, thank you Yosaku." He waited a few minutes until he was sure he was gone. He cracked open the door and looked both ways before grabbing his clothes and running to a nearby bedroom. The room was dark but was brightened just enough to see the way to bed. With the moons light as his guide he maneuvered his way to the giant bed. He then placed his clothes on the bed and was about to change when the bedroom lights went on. He froze, not even a single breath left his lips.

"I-I'm so sorry!" A gruff voice stuttered from behind him. "I didn't know you were in here!"

'Did he see? Does he know my secret?' He panicked. A million things ran through his head all at once. "D-did….did you see?" he gently whispered crossing his fingers.

"NO! I didn't see anything! I promise! Look, I'll just…go!" with that the door slammed shut.

The young boy's heart raced. He felt his hands shaking. 'That was to close, he almost found out.' He then quickly shoved the thought away and got dressed in a long white night gown he saw laying on the dresser. 'I'll just wear this to sleep.' He thought as he placed his bra on so that they don't think he's flat chested at seventeen years old. 'If I don't they might wonder.' He then saw a comb and decided to quickly brush his black raven hair that reached down to the middle of his neck. He then folded his skirt and buttoned shirt and placed them on the dresser. He placed the straw-hat next to the pillow. 'I'll be back soon father.' He said as he found the light switch and switched off the lights and shut the door.

He walked down the long hallway and down the steps and into the kitchen. Everything was quiet. All that was heard was the spoon hitting the glass soup bowl as he ate. "That was delicious" he said as he patted his belly in satisfaction. He then remembered he wasn't alone anymore so he had to watch his tone of voice.

As he looked up from the empty bowl he saw Zoro leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. His eyes averted Ruffia's as hers did the same. There was a long silence between the two of them.

Zoro then cleared his throat as he stepped closer to Ruffia. He looked at her and the outfit she was wearing. "Why are you wearing my night clothes?" was the first thing he said after a long silence.

His eyes widened his face flushed red with embarrassment. 'Then…the room I was in…it was his bedroom!' Ruffia blinked with her mouth slightly ajar.

Zoro groaned as he ran his hands down his face. "Look, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." He ran his fingers through his short green hair "about earlier…in my room. I didn't know you were in there." His cheeks began to turn red. "So…I'm sorry."

Just as Ruffia was about to say something Johnni dashed into the kitchen out of breath. He put his hands on his knees and gasped for air. Zoro stepped closer to him "What wrong?"

"There back young master."

"You don't mean…" he paused as Johnni nodded. "Why this late?"

"I'm not sure young master, but please for your safety and the safety of the mistress please hide."

Zoro looked back at the confused girl then back at Johnni. "This is an order; I shall deal with them myself. You protect Ruffia until I return."

"But young master-"

"Do not disobey me Johnni" he stared at him "Protect her."

"Your swords are in your office" he bowed.

"Wait? Who's here?" Ruffia asked completely lost.

"Miss, please for your safety I need you to come with me into the attic. They won't find us there."

'That didn't answer my question' Ruffia looked at Zoro's back. He only now just realized that this all spelled out danger. "Will you be ok?" Ruffia asked

He looked over his shoulder "You don't need to worry about me." After he said that he ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Johnni grabbed Ruffia's hand and pulled her upstairs and into the attic. "Now all we have to do is patiently wait for the master to return. The attic was cold and had boxes that were stacked as high as mountains. Ruffia saw only a small little bit of light coming from the other side of the dark attic.

"Will he be ok?" Ruffia said as she walked over and looked out the small window.

"Young master Zoro is an outstanding swordsman. When he says he can handle it, all we can do is trust and wait." He nodded "I'm sure he will be ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, sooo here's chapter 4! *claps and cheers* thank you! *bows* thank you! But I also want to thank you the readers for 1. Reading this and 2. REVIEWING! It means a lot to me when you review! Really brightens my day! ^ w ^ **

**Luffy: Like always she doesn't own anything!**

**Zoro: If she did….god only knows what the hell would happen...**

**Me: You're probably right! Hahaha! Everything belong to Oda! (He's a God!) Anyways! Please enjoy and also review! If you don't…**

**Zoro: I'll hunt you down and use Santoryu *glares at you* **

**Luffy: And I'll beat you to a pulp for not being nice to the writer! She tries very hard!**

**Me: sooooo…..**

**Zoro&Luffy: PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ruffia took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she forced her blurry eyes to open. Bad idea. "Stupid sun…go away, you're too bright." He grumbled as his eyes slammed shut. He waited few moments before rolling over on his other side and then repeated the process over again, only this time no blinding, bright sun at the beginning. The young disguised male wondered how he got to this room. Whose room was this anyways? 'Probably Zoro's' he thought. Last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the attic waiting for Zoro to return. Then he shot up quickly "Zoro!" he shouted femininely. 'Where's Zoro?' Ruffia was just about to get out of bed when she heard a small groan from the floor. Ruffia peered over the bed side and there he was Roronoa Zoro on the floor with a small pillow and a fluffy blanket. He cracked open his left eye and looked at Ruffia "What is it?" he asked.

Ruffia examined Zoro from his point of view. He noticed something on his way down. "No….shirt?" was all that came out. 'Why the hell did I say that out loud?' he mentally screamed. Zoro closed his eye and shrugged "It was hot."

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"A-are you ok? I-I mean…after last night?"

Zoro chuckled a little "You are talking about the fight right?"

"Yes, what else would I be talking about?" Ruffia thought about what he asked, it hit her like a rock "Someone has weird thoughts."

"Whatever you say." Zoro let out a yawn.

"Last time I worry about you" Ruffia stuck out her tongue and laid back down.

There was a knock at the large wooden door at the other side of the room. "Who is it?" Zoro asked. "It is I, Johnny. May I come in young master?" Zoro sighed and sat up. "Yeah, come on in." The door slowly opened and Johnny walked in. He bowed to both Ruffia and Zoro as he told them good morning.

"Young lord, you have a guest at the front gate." Johnny said as he closed the door behind him.

"And, who might it be?" he stood and the blanket fell to the floor letting Ruffia see his rough, tanned and muscular body. He noticed a scar reaching down his chest. Ruffia couldn't help but stare, his body 'if, if only I could just feel that rough skin of…" Ruffia gasped causing both Johnny and Zoro to stare at him. "Um…sorry about that." Ruffia laughed sheepishly. Zoro and Johnny continued their conversation. 'Why was I just thinking that way? I must be losing it! He's a guy! Guys can't like guys…right?' Ruffia shook his head. This was **not** the time to be thinking about something like that. Ruffia decided it was time to stop listening and start paying attention to her surrounds.

"Why is she here?" Zoro asked a bit annoyed.

"She said that you haven't been out lately and she thought that you were dead or on the verge of it so she came to see you." Johnny replied.

"Um…who's here?" Ruffia asked getting up from bed and stepping over towards Zoro.

"A horrible bit-"Zoro began.

"Mistress Nami!" Johnny said over Zoro. "One of the young masters few friends." He opened the door. "Now if I may suggest getting dressed young master, I shall let Miss Nami in and lead her into the drawing room."

Zoro ran his fingers through his hair and groaned "Very well." With that being said Johnny smiled and exited the room.

"Nami?" Ruffia asked confused

"Yeah, I've known her for a few years now." He rolled his eyes. "She's a pain in my ass."

"Is she now?"

"She keeps adding more and more to the debt I somehow owe her." He stood up and walked over to his drawers and rummaged through them. "She'll drive me into bankruptcy."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Zoro asked still looking for a clean shirt. "It's me, Yosaku. I have the recent newspaper." He opened the door. Zoro looked at him "do I look like I have time to read right now?"

"Well, no, but I just wanted to let you in on something I just read."

"Better be worth my time." Zoro pulled out a plain white, button-up shirt from the drawer and began putting it on.

Johnni read aloud: Attention to all bounty hunters seeking to become rich. There is a bounty on the man, Monkey D. Luffy's head. The price is 400,000,000. He has raven-black hair and a scar under his left eye. This man wanted dead or alive. If captured please contact us and you shall be given your reward.

Ruffia felt sick to his stomach. His whole body gone dead cold, goose bumps all over. His day had just gone from ok to complete hell. Hearing this made him want to dash out of the room at lightning speed and never return. "What?"

"I know right!" Yosaku exclaimed "Pretty decent money right?" he looked over at Zoro whom was buttoning his last button. "What do you think young lord?"

"I'll admit, it's a pretty hefty price, but we don't even have any idea where to look." Zoro walked over to Yosaku and looked at the paper. He pointed out a picture and they studied it for a moment before Ruffia snatched it out of Yosaku's hands. "That's enough reading!"

"Mistress Ruffia? Is everything alright?" Yosaku asked a little surprise at her actions.

"Yeah, what the heck is wrong with you?" Zoro asked as he reached for the paper.

Ruffia stepped back and out of Zoro's reach. "N-nothing! It's just that, that girl…umm" she thought for a moment. "Nami! Yeah, Nami is downstairs waiting for you!"

"Why are you so jumpy all the sudden Ruffia?" Zoro asked a bit pissed.

"Did we do something not to your liking?" Yosaku asked concerned.

"No! I-it's not like that…I just need…to change!" she shouted as she pushed both Zoro and Yosaku out of the room and locking the door behind them.

Zoro banged on the door and kept demanding to be let in. "Oi! Ruffia! What the hell? Let me in!" He looked down at his black boxers. "I need my pants!"

"I'm changing!" she shouted. A moment passes and black pants flew out the door. "There!"

Yosaku stared at Zoro for a moment. What he saw wasn't anger at all. In fact, quite the opposite the young master is worried. He himself was startled by the sudden change in the young lady but still…seeing the young master like this 'there has to be something between them' he thought. "Young master, I hate to intervene but we do have another important guest."

Zoro gave one last bang on the door before letting his hand slide down to his side. He stared at the door for a moment then looked at Yosaku "very well, take me to her." He slipped on his pants and followed Yosaku down the hall. Zoro took a step away from the door then shouted "When I get back you better have a damn good reason as to why you just kicked me out of **MY** own damn room" no response "Ruffia!"

"Shut up! I heard you!" she shouted just as loud.

"Young master, are you coming?" Yosaku asked already down the hall.

Zoro once again stared at the door and heard some mumbles come from the other side. He ignored it and began to catch up to Yosaku. "Women…I swear…"Zoro cursed some stuff under his breath as he followed Yosaku.

**XxXx**

"Zoro!" Nami chimed as she stood up from her chair and walked over to Zoro who was entering the room. She stopped mid step "Whoa, what's put you in a foul mood?" she asked.

"Why did you come here?" he asked trying to keep his anger to a minimum. No way was he going to get upset about that stupid girl.

"Geez, are you always rude to your guests?" Nami asked putting her hand to her hip. "You look even more like hell just woke up. What's the matter?"

"None of your business" he barked.

"It's the young mistress Ruffia up stairs. We seem to have upset her." Yosaku spoke. Zoro turned his head back to Yosaku and gave him a glare. "She doesn't need to know that."

"So, you finally get a girl and know you upset her." she smirked "Wow, you're smooth Zoro." she teased.

"Shut up." he growled facing her again. "I ask you again, why the hell are you here?"

"I just wanted to pay you a visit. Cant a girl simply see her friend?" she asked.

"No. Because you never come here unless it has something to do with money."

"Zoro, you wound me"

"Just leave Nami; I'm not in the mood." Zoro ran his hand through his short green hair.

Nami dusted off her emerald green dress and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Zoro, what happened?" she asked. Now she was serious. Zoro looked up at Nami and saw that indeed she was serious. "Zoro. Do you think of her when you see Ruffia? "

"It has nothing to do with her. Just drop it." With that he left the room. Nami sighed. So much for him trying to open up. "Damn it Zoro." She looked at the door for a moment then at Yosaku. "May I ask a favor?"

Yosaku bowed "Anything Miss Nami."

**XxXx**

Ruffia, after changing, paced around the room looking at the newspaper that was in her hand. 'Since when did the price go up?' the disguised teen thought. 'This is bad…really bad.' Ruffia looked at herself in the mirror. Luckily with make-up that she did carry she managed to cover her scar. But how long until they figure out she's a he? The thoughts ran through Ruffia's head quickly.

There was a knock at the door.

Ruffia stopped her pacing and looked at the door. "Who's there?" she timidly asked.

From behind the door a voice answered "Um, hello, my name is Nami."

'Nami?' he questioned 'wasn't Zoro supposed to be with Nami?' He stepped cautiously towards the door. "Are you not supposed to be with Zoro?" he asked.

"Well, things got a little complicated…but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" he asked.

"Could you please open the door, I'd love it if we talked face to face." Nami asked sweetly.

"I'd rather stay the way we are." Ruffia leaned up again the wooden door.

"Please?" Nami sweetly asked again.

Ruffia closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Ruffia tossed the newspaper on the ground and pushed of the door and grabbed hold of the shiny, golden knob, slowly opening it and letting Nami in. Ruffia examined Nami from head to toe. Her short, orange hair, to her emerald green dress. 'Wow, she's pretty.' He then shut the door behind him.

"So, you're Ruffia?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Yes, why?" Ruffia's eyes narrowed.

"How long have you been staying here?"

"Two days."

"Why?"

"Well, you see…it's kind of complicated." Ruffia averted his eyes away from Nami.

"Is it now?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Very, very complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Nami put her hand on Ruffia's shoulder.

"Ummm, I was looking for a job, and somehow I ended up over here and a lot of things have happened since…" he slowly trailed off.

"That doesn't sound too complicated, a young girl looking for a job."

"Well, it is…and I still haven't asked if I can work as a servant here." He sighed "I bet Zoro hates me for what I did this morning." Ruffia hung her head.

"This morning?" Nami questioned "What did you two kiss or something?"

Ruffia's face went red. Boy, was he sure caught off guard. "N-no! No way! That's not what happened!" the teens arms flailed.

Nami couldn't help but giggle. This girl was too cute. "Then what happened?"

Ruffia slowly put her arms to the side and stared at the patterned floor. "I pushed him out of his room by force."

Nami busted out laughing. Ruffia looked at Nami slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean too."

"No, no, that's not it." She wiped a fallen tear and subsided her giggles. "You think, after you did something like that…he'd hate you?"

Ruffia slowly nodded.

"Ruffia, please" Nami waved a hand in dismissal. "Zoro could care less about dumb stuff like that."

"But he sounded mad…" Ruffia's eyes narrowed. "I feel bad about it."

"Ruffia, my dear woman..." Nami smiled "He's an idiot. You have nothing to feel bad about."

Ruffia smiled lightly at Nami. Somehow, her words helped him feel just a tiny bit better.

Nami turned her head to the clock by the window. "Goodness me, it's already 5'o clock. I should be heading home now." She put both hands on Ruffia's shoulders. "Thank you for talking to me."

"No, thank you Nami." Ruffia smiled. What happened next Ruffia had not expected. Nami pulled him in for a tight hug.

A few moments past. Nami gasped as she let go of Ruffia. "Y-yo-you're a…."

Ruffia quickly covered Nami's mouth with his hand. "No! I'm a girl!" Ruffia began to panic "Please, please don't tell anyone!"

Nami's eyes widened. A little shocked she mumbled something but Ruffia couldn't make it out. He wasn't quite ready to move his hand. "I'm a girl. Nami….please…I'm a girl."

Nami lowered her eyes and nodded slowly. Ruffia slowly removed his hand. There was a moment of silence. "Why?" Nami asked quietly.

"It's complicated. Please, don't ask any questions." Ruffia begged

As Nami stared at Ruffia she noticed the newspaper on the floor not too far away from them. She quietly walked over and picked up the paper and looked at it. Once again, Nami's eyes widened. She looked over at Ruffia and back at the paper. "No way…you're..."

"No! Shhhhh!" Ruffia ran over and grabbed the paper. "I'm Portgas D. Ruffia!" she said.

Nami slowly shook her head "What are you doing here?"

"It's complicated…listening I.."

"Do you intend to hurt Zoro?" she shouted.

"No never! I would never hurt someone whose shown me kindness!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying Nami!"

"Yes you are!"

"Please believe me!" Ruffia begged

"Luffy…."

"No, its Ruffia…I told you…I'm a girl" His voice gradually fading.

"Why should I trust someone who has that kind of bounty on their head?"

"I wouldn't dare hurt Zoro! I-I….I sort of like him!" he shouted.

That caught Nami off guard. "You…like him?"

Ruffia froze 'oops' "N-no…I mean….like a friend." He looked away. "Look, you have to trust me, I would never hurt Zoro."

"Then why are you here?" Nami stepped closer to Luffy.

"Too look for a job…"

"And…" Nami pressed on.

Ruffia paused for a moment and looked at Nami. He sighed guess he has to tell her. There's no other choice. "Fine, I'll tell you." Nami nodded "But, if I do…please…don't tell anyone my secret." Nami thought for a moment and then nodded again.

**XxXx**

"Lu- I mean, Ruffia….I'm so sorry." Nami said as he held Ruffia's hand. "I had no idea that happened to you."

"It's fine." He lightly smiled "true, I miss my father…but I know he's watching over me."

"But, now they're all after you." Nami worried for him.

"It's fine; this was the life I choose. I didn't expect my father to leave me so suddenly…but when he was around we had so much fun." He smiled.

"You don't feel burdened?" she questioned

Ruffia shook her hear "No, this was the path I chose. I'm just scared sometimes…"

"For yourself?"

Ruffia shook his head "No, for those around me." He looked at her. "I'm worried for Zoro, Yosaku, Johnny and now you."

"Lu- Ruffia, you don't have to worry about us, we can handle ourselves. But you've been through so much." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Like I said, I don't regret the life I choose."

Ruffia stared at Nami for a long while. They said not a word but just gave eye contact. Finally Nami stood and headed for the door. "It's late, I shall be heading home now" she opened the door. "Good night, Miss Ruffia." With that the door shut behind her. For some reason, talking to someone about his life made things…a little easier. Ruffia plopped back into the bed and thought about the conversation that went on. "Zoro…forgive me for lying" he whispered.

Late in the night the door to Zoro's room slowly opened. Ruffia awoke but decided to keep her eyes closed just to be safe. "Ruffia" a soft whisper was heard. 'It's Zoro!' he thought. Just then he felt a rough hand gently brush his cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you.' He whispered.

Ruffia felt his heart begin to pound. Zoro actually took the time to come and apologize. 'how thoughtful.'

"I was out of line this morning, please forgive me." He removed his hand from his cheek and walked over to his drawers.

With his back facing the bed, Ruffia opened his eyes and peeked at Zoro stripping his shirt off. 'Beautiful' he thought as the gentle moon light hit his rough skin, showing every muscle and his perfect tan. Ruffia then closed his eyes. He knew it…he liked Zoro. But alas, there was no way they would end up together. It was impossible. He wished he didn't have to hide behind this dress. The bed creaked and sunk in slightly. 'Eh?' Ruffia felt the covers being lifted then dropped.

"The floor gave me a back ache, it won't matter since you're already asleep…but…forgive me for the inconvenience." He whisper turning on his side.

'Holy shit! I'm sleeping in the same bed….as Zoro!' Ruffia panicked on the inside but remained calm on the outside. His heart beating so fast it almost seemed like it was going to pop. This was going to be a long night.

**XxXx**

**Yosh! So Nami found out! Dun dun dun! Wonder what gunna happen next…oh wait, I know! But you don't…heh heh. Aren't I evil! Oh well, guess you'll have to continue reading to find out! Hope you like it! Reviews are nice! Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeey! Oh my frog, its been FOREVER since I last updated. So sorry about the wait..my life has been one hell train but I managed to make time and write this here chapter! Yay! SO, thank you all for being so patient with me and waiting for this story. Oh quick note, if anyone knows what the date 12. 15 means then you my friend, are SUPAH AMAZING! Anyhoo, without further ado..I give you chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Another day had passed in the Hawk-eye manner. Ruffia woke up extra early due to the fact that her stomach woke him up from the aroma of food lingering around his nose. 'Hungry…need food.' Ruffia thought as he got out of bed and walked sleepily towards the kitchen. By now Ruffia pretty much knew where most of the main rooms were and the kitchen. Once down the stairs Ruffia let the delicious smell of pancakes lead the way.

"Why hello there pretty lady." An unfamiliar voice said

Ruffia rubbed her eyes and saw a gentleman with blonde hair that covered his left eye and in a black butler uniform. 'Who's this guy?' she thought for a moment before shrugging, she couldn't think with her stomach growling. "Food" was all that came out of her mouth.

"As you wish" the young man bowed with a gentle smile and slowly turned and walked towards the pancakes "how many do you wish for?" he asked.

Still half asleep Ruffia called out "20."

"20?" the man questioned slightly confused. He knew she would be hungry but twenty pancakes for one lady? That was unheard of to him. "My love dove are you sure?" he peered over his shoulder "you can eat all those pancakes?"

Ruffia nodded and the blonde butler put the pancakes on the plate and served it to her with a little spin after she thanked him. "Anything for you my sweet…" he paused and looked at her "I'm sorry I never caught your name."

While still half asleep and shoving pancakes down his throat the young teen nodded and said when he swallowed the last pancake "My name is Ruffia."

"Ruffia" for a moment the man stood there before grabbing Ruffia's hand and kissed the top of it. He bent down on one knee and looked up at her. "My name is Sanji, and it's a pleasure to serve you this breakfast."

"Oi love-cook stop scaring my guest." A grumpy voice came from the kitchen entrance. He walked over and grabbed a plate with three pancakes on it.

Sanji stood up and walked over to Zoro and grabbed his plate of food away "fix something yourself marimo" he took the plate over to the table and placed it in front of Ruffia "Here my sweet." Ruffia smiled and began eating "Thanks Sanji"

"That was mine swirly-brow!" Zoro walked up and into Sanji face.

"You wanna go moss head?" Sanji asked pushing Zoro slightly "You're lucky I'm even here cooking for your ass!"

"I never asked for you to be here." Zoro said

"Even if you asked I wouldn't have come" he looked over at Ruffia whom was still eating then back at Zoro "I came because Yosaku called in and said Johnni was sick and that he was taking care of him for a few days."

Zoro stared at Sanji for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking into the pantry to search for food "fine whatever, just don't scare Ruffia away."

"Says the one who looks like a demon." He shook his head and walked back to Ruffia side. "So if I may ask, why are you here?"

Ruffia finished her orange juice and placed the fork on the empty plate "That's right!" she stood up for her seat and walked passed Sanji into the pantry "Zoro!" she called out.

"I'm right here, you don't need to shout" he groaned as he unplugged his ears. "What is it?"

"A few days ago I came here for a reason."

"And that would be?" he asked stepping out of the pantry with cereal and Ruffia followed.

"I came here looking for a job!" That one line echoed throughout the kitchen walls and both Sanji and Zoro looked at each other then at Ruffia.

"A job?" Zoro asked slightly confused. "Why would you come here looking for a job?"

"Well I mean that first night I came to your house I wanted to ask if there was any work I could do for some money." He looked away "Then things got complicated with all the threats and food plus the random conversations." Ruffia thought about that last one for a moment then nodded "So, can I have a job here?"

"Why do you need a job?" Sanji asked

"Uh, well…you see because…" Ruffia didn't think about this part. He couldn't just tell them he was a fugitive running from the law and trying to earn money just to eat. The room was quiet and both men waited for the younger one to answer. Right as Ruffia was about to say something the front door opened making everyone's heads turn.

"Ruffia! Are you awake yet?" a female voice called out

"NAMI-SWAN~" Sanji sang as he danced over to the front door leaving both Ruffia and Zoro in the kitchen.

"Oh, why hello Sanji-kun" Nami smiled as she hugged Sanji. He fell to the floor with hearts in his eyes while whispering 'Mellorine, my sweet mellorine...'

Nami stepped over Sanji and walked over to Ruffia. "How's it going?"

Ruffia looked at Sanji for a moment before looking back at Nami "Does he always do that?"

Nami shook her head "Yeah, don't think about it too much." She sighed and looked down at Ruffia's clothes "May I ask a question?"

Ruffia shrugged "I guess"

"Zoro!" she called out pointing towards the green haired man "Why the hell have you let this young lady dress in such a horrid manner?"

Zoro turned around and walked towards the stove rolling his eyes "Don't nag at me woman, its annoying. If she wanted new clothes she would've asked."

"How rude! You call yourself a gentleman?" Nami said as she began patting Ruffia on the shoulder "Fine, since that idiot won't do anything about it I will." She smiled

"So…what's going on?" Ruffia asked completely lost.

"We're going shopping!" Nami shrieked as she grabbed Ruffia's hand "Go get dressed."

"S-shopping?" Ruffia questioned as she was pulled out of the chair and pushed up the stairs.

Nami watched Ruffia walk up the long staircase and soon disappear behind the wall. Once again stepped over Sanji who still had hearts in his eyes and into the kitchen "Zoro" she said walking up next to him.

"What?" He said not looking away from the eggs he was cooking "If its money you want then too bad you're not getting any."

"How long do you plan to keep Ruffia here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all."

He sighed "I don't know, she just asked for a job a few moments before you barged in."

"I see, so are you going to give her a job and let her stay here?"

"Not sure."

"Why?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Ruffia's a good person."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Zoro asked looking at Nami. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying, if you do give her a job it would make things bit easier for her." she said

Zoro stared at her for a moment then went back to flipping over the eggs "easier how?"

Nami looked back at Zoro and was about to say something when Ruffia walked back into the kitchen with her straw-hat in her hand "Ok, let's go Nami."

Nami turned around with a smile as she walked up to her "Right, let's have tons of fun." She then looked down at Sanji still passed out. "Sanji" she sang.

"Yes Nami-swan!" he said as he jumped up still having hearts in his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you come shopping with us please?"

"Anything for you!" he noodle danced next to her. He then opened the door and let the ladies out first "Oi, marimo, don't burn your house down."

"Shut up girly man." Zoro shouted from the kitchen.

"Girly man?! Who the hell do you think…"

"Sanji" Nami called out.

"Coming Nami-swan!" he sang as he closed the door.

Once they got to the store Nami led the way to the clothing department. Ruffia stood at the front entrance and just stared at the large building in awe. Nami grabbed his attention as she dragged the young one inside. The three looked around at all the clothing and different shoes. The smell of food lingered around the store and when Sanji told her about the store having a food market up stairs Ruffia got very excited but Nami told Ruffia that after they get clothes they can eat.

"But Nami…" Ruffia whined.

"Young ladies don't whine" Nami stated as she poked Ruffia in the head.

"I'm hungry." Ruffia grumbled

"Shut up, I heard you. Just bare with it until we get you decent clothes. If you do that I'll buy you whatever you want."

Ruffia's eyes brightened and she began to skip next to Nami "Alrighty, so where do we begin?"

'Weird girl' Sanji thought as he walked behind the chatting girls 'But still very pretty. I feel like I've seen this person before. The straw-hat must be a coincidence.' Sanji thought while he too looked at some clothes for the ladies.

After a few minutes of looking around, Nami pushed Ruffia into a changing room. "We'll be back Sanji." Nami said before disappearing with Ruffia behind the changing room door.

(In the changing room)

"Nami, I really don't think this is necessary." Ruffia whispered as Nami threw a few clothes over the door.

"Stop complaining, just do it."

Ruffia began trying on all sorts of weird outfits from long dresses to short ones to ones that make you say what the hell is this? A few of the clothes Ruffia couldn't figure out where head hole was due to the fact that they had so many layers. Once Ruffia was done she would walk outside and show Nami. Either Nami approved or disliked it all together.

A few more clothes went flying over the door. And Ruffia changed into one that she thought was her style. "Ok, how about this?" Ruffia said slowly opening the door. Nami saw Ruffia wearing a bright red knee length dress with a golden ribbon around the waist that ties into a bow in the back but looked oddly deformed since Ruffia couldn't exactly see the back to tie a bow. It was simple but cute to Nami. "Oh Ruffia that's so cute!"

"Think so?" Ruffia smiled "Great! Now let's go eat!"

Nami raised an eye brow "What about the others? You only tried on like four outfits?" she looked down at the one other outfit that she liked which was a simple a green blouse and a white skirt about knee length.

"You said this was shopping for clothes, well we shopped" Ruffia walked up and pointed at the clothes "We got the clothes and now it's time to eat!" she smiled.

Nami sighed "Fine, just hurry up and change back into your other clothes."

Ruffia laughed and dashed back into the room. Nami caught the flying clothes and both Ruffia and Nami walked out and met up with Sanji.

"Find everything ok?" he asked as he grabbed the clothes from Nami.

"Yup, now lets go get something to eat." Nami said as they walked to the cashier, paid then went to the food department. Nami and Sanji looked at Ruffia and Sanji asked "What do you want to eat?"

Ruffia laughed "That's easy, meat!" just then Ruffia spotted something out in the distance her breath hitched and she turned around "On second thought I'm sure there should be something at home."

"Ruffia, where are you going?" Nami asked walking after her "I thought you were hungry?"

"Something wrong?" Sanji asked stepping in front of Ruffia.

"Oh no, no nothing's wrong" Ruffia said averting her eyes "I just feel like going home."

Nami looked at Sanji and shrugged as they followed the young one back to the entrance. Since the store wasn't too far from the mansion they walked there was home.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind making all three quickly turn their heads.

A young man was running after them. Once in their view they saw that he was average height and had a tan. He wore brown overalls with a white shirt underneath his shoes were a dirty yellow due to the dirt road that they were on but what really stood out was the young man's long nose. "Wait!" he shouted as he started to slow his pace down as he got closer to them.

'Usopp, w-why is he here?' Ruffia thought in a panic. He hadn't seen his childhood friend since the day Shanks left the small town they used to live in when he was still young.

The skinny long nosed teen, now in front of the three placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Heavy breathing went on for a moment then he stood tall once again and looked at Ruffia. "Is it really you?"

Ruffia averted he eyes and placed the hat over her face. Sure, Nami knew his secret and promised not to tell but what if Sanji finds out and tells? But, he hadn't seen Usopp in so long. He wanted to hug his childhood friend and reminisce about the good times but now wasn't the time for that.

Nami looked at Ruffia and knew something was wrong. "How may we help you sir?" she asked stepping in front of Ruffia. Whoever this guy was, his presence was making Ruffia nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The long nosed man made eye contact with Nami "I'm Usopp" he smiled as he then tried to peek over Nami's shoulder to look Ruffia once more. But every time he would move Nami would move in the same direction.

Sanji stared at what went on in front of him before he asked "What's going on here?" he was completely lost. "Are you a friend of Ruffia's or something?"

Usopp looked at Sanji like he was crazy. "Ruffia? Who's that?"

"Isn't that who you're looking for?" he pointed at the young girl behind Nami.

Usopp stared at the man the back at Nami "I think you're the one mistaking here" he pointed at Ruffia "that isn't this 'Ruffia' you keep saying…"

'He doesn't know, he's going to tell' Ruffia panicked as her eyes widened. 'I have to make a run for it.'

"Enough!" Nami shouted slightly shocking the tan teen and pulling Ruffia from her escape plan. "Look, you have the wrong person." Nami insisted as he began backing up and pushing Ruffia backwards. "Come on Sanji, let's leave, it's getting late."

"Wait!"He called out "Don't you recognize me?" he asked "We grew up together!"

"I-I'm sorry" Ruffia apologized in a feminine tone "you must have the wrong person" she nervously laughed. 'Please forgive me Usopp. I don't want to drag anyone else into my situation. Please understand.'

The man was quiet as he stared at the ground and the three teens took it as an opportunity to leave. They turned around and walked away at a quick pace. Nami was worried about Ruffia. Sanji was completely lost with the whole thing and Ruffia just wanted to get out of this meet up.

"Luffy! Why don't you remember me!" Usopp screamed making Nami spin around quickly. She was shocked to know this guy knew his real name 'Who the hell is this guy?' she thought but before anyone could say anything else Ruffia dashed off quickly from where they stood leaving Nami, Sanji and Usopp behind him.

"Nami-san, why did Miss Ruffia run away?" Sanji asked with worry.

Now Nami was stuck in a rut. She promised Luffy she wouldn't tell anyone his true identity. She looked at Sanji and plastered on a smile "She probably just got startled by the name." she then proceeded to laugh. She didn't have any idea on how to handle the situation at hand. She couldn't chase as him because that guy would follow them. Then there was Sanji repeating the same question over and over again.

"Nami " Sanji looked at Nami 'what going on?' he thought

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he ran past Nami and Sanji and followed after him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Nami shouted now chasing after Usopp.

"Him?" Sanji asked running along with Nami "Ruffia is a girl, Luffy's a wanted…" Sanji thought for a moment then pieced it together he quickly glanced at Nami "You got to be kidding me." He said in disbelief.

Nami figured as much. She didn't have time to explain or lie to Sanji; her main focus was finding Luffy and knocking the shit out of Usopp for scaring him away. "Damn it all!" she screamed as she ran faster. "Wait up!" this day had not gone at all like she planned; as the orange haired teen ran she hoped that Luffy hadn't run to far off.

**Well, there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry I know this chapter was kind of short but the next one is longer, I promise ' w ' So Reviews are always appericiated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! So like they say "The early bird catches the worm!" I suddenly had this whole chapter in my head and I had to write it down before I forgot. I know I said this one would be out Saturday but I realized "I have plans for an all day event!" so I wont be home at all! n so anyways, my point is that this chapter shall be a bit early! ****Oh! And I also want to thank each and everyone of you who have read and reviewed. You have no idead how much it means to me. I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart! this being my first Zolu and all. brings happiness to my heart to see (well read) that people are enjoying it. **

**Soooo, enough of my rambling! Without further ado...I present Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

The first thought that came to Ruffia's mind was 'why did I have to run? Shanks wouldn't be proud of me if he found out.' Ruffia now sat in an open grass curled up into a ball. Now thinking about all this the young teen was tired of running from people. 'It's not like it's a bounty hunter, its only Usopp.' The raven haired boy sighed. He knew it was bad to associate with other people, but for some reason having people around him gave him comfort and he didn't feel all alone. "Alone" he said aloud. What a horrible word. To be honest, he hated being alone. The quietness made him feel uneasy and it brought back memories that he did not wish to remember. He sighed again, he missed the way Shanks would always talk loudly and laugh full heartily at whatever it was they were talking about. But after he passed, everything became silent. He shook his head, he had to stop think about the good and bad of things and focus on the now. Where was he anyways? He hadn't really paid any attention to where he was running. He hoped Usopp would give up and just go home like he would back when they were younger but now and then he would have these bravery acts and show no fear. What about Nami and Sanji? Ruffia groaned. That's right; he had left them in the dust, selfishly worrying about himself. Ruffia looked around and saw the sun was down. How quickly time had passed. He stood up and looked around "now, which way did I come from?"

**XxXxX**

Zoro looked away from his many papers that were neatly stacked on his wooden desk and up at the grandfather clock "10:30" he said aloud. He knew they would be gone for awhile but they've been gone since the morning. 'What could be taking them so long?' he wondered as he stood up and walked out of his office and down to the main hall. Just as Zoro was walking down the last steps Nami busted through doors drenched in sweat "Zoro!" she shouted between breaths "please say Ruffia came back here."

Zoro looked at Nami with confusion written all over his face "I thought she was with you and swirly brow?" Zoro said taking a step closer to Nami. He hadn't seen her like this in a very long time. "Where's princess?"

Nami shook her head "I told him to run after her" she took another deep breath "some guy named Usopp was chasing her and she ran off so quick that we couldn't catch up to her." She fell to her knees. Nami was scared, what if that guy was a bounty hunter? What would happen to Luffy? Where was he anyways? She really hoped that Sanji had caught up with him by now.

Zoro stared at Nami for a moment before walking past her and up to the front door "where was she last?" he asked as he put on his coat.

Nami peered over her shoulder and looked at Zoro "Over by the open forest close by the stores" she stood up "but we lost track of her while in the forest"

"Nami, stay here and rest a bit, I'll go find swirly brow and Ruffia and be back as soon as I can." And without another word he left. As he walked outside his gates he wondered why he was doing this. What did he have to gain by it? He had only known this girl for a few days and yet here he was out and about this late searching for her. He ran his fingers through his short green hair. He thought about what Nami said about this 'Usopp' person for a moment he slowed his paced but soon continued. 'Why would she run away?' he thought.

"Oi, marimo!" a familiar voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw none other than Sanji running up to him at a fast pace. "Have you found her?"

"No, I just left my mansion now. Why did you leave her side?" he asked suddenly getting pissed off at Ruffia's disappearance.

"It's not like I knew she was going to run off!" Sanji retorted

"You were supposed to keep an eye her!" he shouted. He wondered where this sudden anger was coming from. He wasn't usually like this.

"I'm not a body guard stupid ass! And like I said, I didn't know she was going to run off!"He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it "Look, your stupid bickering is getting us nowhere!" he shouted "Just shut up and find her!" without needing a response Sanji bolted of in a random direction. As he did he thought about how crazy this whole situation was. 'So Ruffia is actually a boy, but not just any boy the wanted man, Monkey D. Luffy.' He shook his head 'who would've guess I'd be out searching for a criminal' as Sanji repeated criminal he wondered why he was a criminal. He still didn't fully understand the full situation at hand but from what Nami did tell him as she put it: "Don't tell anyone about his secret! I'm counting on you to keep his identity hidden." Ok, so that hardly explained anything, but if Nami says to than he should keep it a secret. He sighed, he just wanted to get back to Nami and cook her a nice, warm meal. As he thought about Nami for a moment he ran into something large and fell straight to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt" came a voice from the darkness.

Sanji slowly sat up and rubbed his head "what the hell?" was all that came out before his nose was touching a long, squish…. branch?

"Who's there?" a voice shrieked

"My Name is Sanji, who are you?" before the voice could answer Sanji's eyes adjusted and saw that it was the guy that chased after Luffy. "It's you!" he shouted.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" he shrieked again backing up slowly "you misunderstand!"

"What the hell do you want with Luffy?" Sanji asked grabbing Usopp's overall straps.

"Stop, please don't hurt me!" his legs began to feel like jello "I'm his childhood friend! I know Luffy!"

Sanji slowly released Usopp and took a step back "Why are you here?" he might as well hear this guy out.

**XxXx**

It had been awhile since Zoro had been in this forest area. If he listened close enough he could still hear the soft laughter of his long lost friend. Zoro thought about it for a moment then pushed it to the back of his head. Once more he thought about why Ruffia had run in the first place. To Zoro this whole thing made no sense but seeing as he's already out here might as well find her. He started off at a jog then it formed into a run through the black forest. For some odd reason not being able to find her after searching for at least an hour or so began to make Zoro a bit nervous and made his stomach turn 'Wonder if it's something I ate?' he questioned as he finally came across the open field in the middle of the forest and lord behold there was Ruffia sitting by a large oak tree curled up into a ball. Zoro hoped she wasn't hurt as he began walking towards her. "Ruffia!" he called out. No response "Oi, Ruffia!" he said once more now only inches away from her. Ruffia so lost in thought didn't even hear Zoro call her out or even notice his presence. He looked down at her and examined the small body 'No injuries, that's good I guess' he sighed as he ran his fingers through his soft green hair. Zoro saw the younger one beginning to shiver 'what an idiot, out here without a jacket.' He shook his head and tossed his jacket over her making the young one snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ruffia looked around and saw a shadow from the moonlight. She blinked a few times and Zoro came into view as he stood before her. "Zoro…why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he held a hand out to her "I came to get you"

Ruffia studied the hand before her. The rough hand texture so strong yet so gentle if touched, so beautiful. Ruffia outlined with her eyes each line in his beautiful hand, this hand which was held out only to her at this moment. She began reaching up for it but stopped inches away and retreated. "I-I'm sorry" her head hung "I've cause you trouble."

"Look, don't worry about it, we all make mistakes" he said crouching down to get closer to her "let's just get back to my place, Nami and swirly-brow are probably waiting for you to return." He gave her a soft smile as he patted her head "Let's go" he said standing and once more holding out a hand to the smaller one. Ruffia looked up at Zoro with pink cheeks and gave him a smile as she grabbed his hand and was pulled from the ground. They stood there hand in hand as they stared directly at each other. Zoro examined the raven haired teens face and with everything he saw it was almost breath taking. Up until now he never really paid any attention to a certain person but this one had finally caught his eye. Her hair which was dark as night and hid her face from the world but those wide eyes that were like two stars twinkling could be seen from a mile away and those soft lip and slim face which had rosy red cheeks. For some reason, he couldn't look away. Ruffia's heart began to race and her face became red. "U-um…my hand?"

Zoro blinked and looked down to see their hands were still clasped together. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he quickly let go of the others soft hands. "Sorry about that" he quickly turned his head away and cleared his throat. "Well then, shall we go?" he asked beginning to walk away. Ruffia stood there for a moment as she adjusted her straw-hat then caught up to Zoro. She looked up at him "thank you" she said as they disappeared back into the forest.

**XxXx**

"So spill it, why are you looking for Luffy?" Sanji asked sitting next to the long nose teen.

"It was around the time we were both 7" he began "Luffy and I had became friend because our dads used to hang out and they would usually bring us along wherever they went." He smiled as he thought about the fond memories.

_(__**Flashback)**_

"_Hurry up Usopp!" a boy called out from the top of a tall hill "you're to slow!"_

"_B-be quiet Luffy!" Usopp called as he stomped his foot on the dirt "I have the I- can't- climb- up- this-hill disease!"_

"_You're such a liar!" he shouted "Hurry up!" Luffy jumped up and down at the top of the hill "didn't you say today was the day you were going to conquer you fear and climb this hill?" he asked_

"_O-of course it is!" Usopp slowly lifted his head looking at how high the hill was. "It's so far up" he gulped as he took a step closer. "Be brave, be brave" he repeated to himself._

"_You can do it Usopp!" Luffy cheered._

_Usopp slowly but surely climbed the tall hill while repeating "Be brave!" and by the time he knew it his hand finally had touched the top of the hill. He looked up in surprise and saw Luffy kneeled down with a huge grin on his face. "See? Told you that you could do it!" he chuckled. Usopp smiled as he pushed himself to the top. He lay there for a few moments as he caught his breath. "I did it" he said aloud._

"_You sure did' Luffy laughed as he lay next to Usopp. They stayed at the top of the hill for some while just staring at clouds. "Hey Usopp,"_

"_What is it?" he asked turning his head towards Luffy. _

"_Yesterday, I overheard Shanks talking to your dad about us leaving again." He slowly closed his eyes_

"_Yeah, what about it?" he now fully turned on his side._

"_Well, the thing is" he took in a short breath "Shanks said it would be better off if we split up." _

"_What do you mean?" he asked with concern_

"_I think it means that I'll be leaving without you and your dad." Luffy said as he opened his sorrowful eyes. _

"_What! That can't be true!" Usopp sat up quickly "Luffy, if this is a joke it isn't funny."_

"_It's not a joke Usopp" Luffy then sat up and hung his head "I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"_You can't leave Luffy! I'll be alone again."_

"_I'm sorry Usopp." He then formed a sad smiled "Maybe, in the future we could see each other again?"_

"_But…Luffy…." He frowned and looked away "I don't want you to go."_

"_I have to, if I stay any longer, Shanks and I will only get you and your father into deep trouble." He looked at Usopp "thank you for your hospitality for so long" he smiled._

"_Luffy…" he looked back at Luffy with tears in his eyes "I'll miss you."_

_Luffy smiled and held out his pinky "Let's promise that when we get older that we will be strong and brave and when we meet up again we will still be the best of friends."_

_Usopp sniffled and wiped away his tears. He held out his pinky to Luffy's and they wrapped around each other as they both nodded. "Friends forever" they both said._

_**(End of flashback)**_

"So you see, now that I'm older I wanted to find Luffy" he looked at Sanji "just like we promised"

"I see, so you're not out to hurt him." He smiled "what a good friend you are"

Usopp chuckled "Of course I am! **I** the great Usopp-sama am the greatest friend that anyone could possibly ask for."

Sanji just smiled and shook his head "yeah, yeah I get it." He put his hand on Usopp shoulder "But there is something you must know in order to see Luffy."

Usopp stopped laughing and became serious. "what is it?"

"I don't know all the details but for what I know and what I've guessed; Luffy in order to hide from bounty hunters has disguised himself as a young lady and is now looking for a job. But, Luffy does not wish for those who know to tell another living soul." Sanji pulled out a cigarette. "Understand?" he said as he slowly stood.

Usopp got up and nodded "I won't tell a soul." He promised as he made an 'x' over his heart.

"Great, now I'll take you to the mansion." He said casually walking off.

"To the what?!" Usopp asked as his mouth dropped. "A…a mansion?!" he cried as he followed after Sanji.

** w so there ya have it! I know its a bit short and I promised a long chapter but when it was longer it really just dragged on. So this is result of 4 drafts! hahaha! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Luffy: Please review! ^ u ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEEY! Omg, I really have a good feeling bout this chapter. Also, sorry for the wait, I just had alot of ideas for this chapter but I couldn't decide which one to go with. But! After thinking here is the end result! Last thing! I really really really thank all those people out there who read my story, you guys are SUPER! and I hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing this!**

**Luffy:Enjoy!**

**Zoro: Reviews are accepted!**

**XxXxX**

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!?" shouted Nami hitting Ruffia on the top the head. Ruffia cringed in pain and apologized multiple times. "I'm sorry Nami!"

"You had me worried sick! Don't you ever do something like that ever again!" She sighed as she pulled the younger one into a hug "I'm just glad you're ok."

The green hair teen rubbed the back of his neck and let a small smile make its way to his lips. For some reason everything felt normal again. He turned on his heel and began walking up the stairs. "Zoro" Ruffia called out. He peered over his shoulder to look at her "thank you, for everything." Without replying he just nodded and continued up the staircase in silence until he was out of sight.

"Luffy" Nami quietly whispered immediately grabbing his attention "what exactly happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, I mean with Zoro." She smiled.

A small blush formed on the boys cheeks, the memory of Zoro holding his hand flashed quickly through his mind. "N-nothing…" he looked away only to make Nami more interested.

"Really?" she put her hand to her hip. "Doesn't seem that way, something happened and I want details."

He looked back at her ready to deny that anything happened when the front door opened slowly. Sanji casually walked in with a lit cigarette in his mouth. His eyes landed on the wonderful Nami and his heart leaped out of his chest "Nami-swan" he sang "I'm back~" He kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "Did you miss me?"

Nami smile as she claimed her hand back. "Yes, now let me ask you something"

"Anything!" he stood as he clasped his hands together.

"What did you do about-"

"Um, excuse me..." A small voice came from behind the door. "sorry to barge in without permission" Nami, Luffy and Sanji looked at the front door once more and saw what seemed like a long twig coming from outside.

"Usopp!" Luffy took a step back before he looked over at Sanji with a confused look "Sanji, why did you bring him here…what if he…"

Luffy was interrupted by Sanji "I made him swear not to tell." He placed his hands on the younger ones shoulders "Don't worry." Luffy thought for a moment then slowly nodded. Sanji removed his hands and let Usopp inside closing the door behind him.

"Luffy" he whispered as he took small steps toward the raven haired teen. Memories of their past ran through his head before tears ran their way down his cheeks "Luffy!" he then dashed up to him and gave him a bear hug. "I've missed you!"

Luffy stood there for a moment before hugging the sniper back "It's been awhile, hasn't it Usopp?" he slightly chuckled. He never thought he would be able to see his childhood friend and yet here he stands. The so called brave warrior stands before him, holding on to him so tightly while crying. "You haven't changed" he lightly chuckled. Nami and Sanji stood there smiling as they watched everything go down.

"Well, what now?" Nami asked.

Usopp let go of Luffy and whipped his tears away "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She means what we do about you." Sanji answered. "Now that you know the secret we need to keep you close by."

"What if he stays here?" Luffy asked "I'm sure Zoro won't mind."

"Right now, Zoro thinks Usopp's the enemy." Sanji replied putting his hand on Usopp's chest. "knowing moss head, if he finds this guy in his house all hell will break loose."

Usopp began to tremble "that doesn't sound too good" he looked at Sanji.

"Then maybe…"Nami thought for a moment before an idea hit her "How about he stays with you Sanji?!"

"What?" Both Sanji and Usopp asked somewhat shocked. "Not that I have a problem with him personally, but why me?" Sanji asked

"Sanji, he can't stay with me. My father would surely be angered if I brought a guy like him home!" she got closer to Sanji "So, please won't you let him stay with you" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek "Please? For me?" she asked. Sanji's eyes widened and slowly he kneeled to the ground.

"Anything for you Nami~" he sang as hearts appeared.

Usopp rolled his eyes and lightly poked Luffy in the ribs "Does he always do that?" he asked quietly to Luffy. Luffy chuckled and nodded "You get used to it after awhile." He smiled.

"Great!" she removed her hand from Sanji's and walked towards the front door. "It's been a long night, I'm going home now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." The door opened with a slight creaking sound "Good night, I'll be back tomorrow.' With that the door closed and Nami was gone.

'She doesn't mean…oh great…'Sanji sighed as he slowly stood up and faced the two teens "Well, it is getting late. I should be heading home too." He looked at Usopp "Guess you're coming with me" he smiled "Let's go." Usopp looked at Luffy and wished him a farewell before following Sanji out the door.

With everyone gone Luffy stood there in silence for a moment as he thought about all that happened. He ran his fingers through his messy raven hair as he chuckled to himself 'Do you see this Shanks?' he thought to himself 'More and more people keep finding out about my secret. But as they do, I find myself surround by trustworthy friends, weird how things work. I just hope one day I can tell Zoro. I wonder how he would react?' With that last thought Luffy walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He put on his pajamas and got comfortable in bed. 'Tomorrow's going to be an adventure.' He smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning the young boy woke up once again to the bright sun shining in his face. He grumbled as turned the other way only to be met by a bare, muscular chest. 'What's this?' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes only to see Zoro's bare, muscular chest. 'Holy crap!' he thought mentally as he jumped out of bed 'Why does this always happen?' he thought before saw Zoro slowly open one eye and look at him. "What time is it?" he asked as he sat up and began stretching.

"I'm not sure…" Ruffia began "why are you always sleeping in this bed?"

Zoro stood up and walked towards his drawers "What do you mean? This is my room, I should ask you that." He grabbed a white button up shirt and began putting it on. Before Ruffia could answer there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Zoro asked

"It's me young lord! Johnni!" Zoro walked over and opened the door "It's about time you returned."

"I'm so sorry young lord, it won't happen again" he placed his hand on his chest as he bowed.

Zoro nodded "Now, I have to get dressed. I'll be going out soon."

"Sir, do you mean today is…that day?" Johnni asked a bit worried.

"Don't ask questions" Zoro then looked at Ruffia. "I need to get dressed, so step out for a moment." Ruffia nodded and walked out of the room and the door closed behind her.

Ruffia stared at the door for a moment then looked at Johnni "I'm glad to see you're back in good health" she smiled.

"Thank you Miss Ruffia" he bowed. "If you would please forgive my master, today isn't a very good day for him."

"Well, he did seem a bit off this morning." Ruffia looked down at the floor "why isn't he in a good mood? What's so wrong about today?"

Johnni sighed "I'm not really sure if I should really say this to our guest" Ruffia looked back up at him "I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to say." He bowed "If you'll excuse me." He then walked off. Ruffia stared at Johnni until he disappeared 'what the hell?' he wondered.

As he thought about it his stomach began to growled. Luffy smiled "time to eat!" he ran towards the kitchen shouting "SANJI! FOOD!"

Down in the kitchen Sanji, Usopp, and Nami and heard the cry of a wild, hungry teen.

"Here he comes" Usopp said beginning to eat faster.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Nami sighed

"The bottomless pit...oh great..." Sanji said preparing for the worst 'If he eats like he did that one time a breakfast…'a small shiver went down his back.

Luffy dashed into the kitchen and leaped for the food. "Food!" he shouted as he drooled over the eggs and bacon Sanji was cooking. "Wait Luffy!" Sanji fought Luffy off with the spatula in his hand.

"It's still cooking!" Luffy took a step back and saw the eggs and bacon on Usopp and Nami's plate "Food" he grumbled.

"No way! I just got this! Get your own!" she moved her plate out of Luffy's reach.

Luffy frowned then looked over at Usopp drooling "Food" he grumbled. Usopp shrieked "No way! I'm hungry to ya know!"

The raven haired boy stood there staring at the food before he looked at Nami. "Oi, Nami…What's so bad about today?" he asked forgetting about his hunger.

Nami's eyes widened slightly at the question. She looked over at Sanji who just looked away with a saddened look. She faced the young one and sighed "today's…not a very good day."

"Why?" he asked taking a seat next to her at the table "Did something happen?"

Nami closed her eyes and thought for a moment as Luffy waited patiently for her to answer. She shook her head "I don't want to even speak of it, it's too painful." She whispered as she covered her face. Sanji walked over and patted her of the back.

He looked over at Luffy. "I'll tell you." Sanji said "But come with me first." Luffy nodded and followed Sanji out of the kitchen and down an old hallway. "Where are we going?" Luffy asked as he looked around at the old paintings that hung on the walls. "I need you to see something in order to understand what I'm about to tell you" was Sanji's response.

After walking down a few hallways the two teens came upon an old decaying wooden door. The door was shedding purple pain and the once golden door knob now covered in dust and rust. "Sanji, the is just a door, I'm not understanding." With no response from the blonde he stared at the decaying door before grabbing the door knob and began turning it slowly. As the door opened it made a loud creaking noise which made Luffy cringe a bit. Still saying nothing to Luffy, Sanji quietly walked into the pitch black room. He stood there for a moment then decided to follow Sanji into the room.

"Sanji, it's too dark in here. How are supposed to see?" he asked trying to maneuver his way around the room without tripping or knock things over.

"Hold on, I'll open the window." Sanji said as the dark room then was illuminated by the outside light. Luffy covered his eyes for a moment the let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around at the room. To him it just seemed like another old room. The walls were chipping paint, dust was everywhere, the furniture stuffing was slowly making its way free from the holes and the bed had not mattress. He looked around some more and saw that in the closet lie a few boxes.

"Sanji, why are we in here?" he asked still confused.

Sanji walked over to the closet and picked up one of the boxes then placed it in front of Luffy. He kneeled down and began to open the duty box. Out of curiosity Luffy too kneeled down and peered inside the box. "Who is that in those pictures?" he asked "The girl next to Zoro" he pointed as Sanji dusted off the photo.

"Kuina" Sanji said staring at the photo "This was from a long time ago, four years to be exact. He was fifteen."

"But, didn't his father die when he was fifteen?" Luffy asked as he looked over some more old pictures.

"How'd you know that?" Sanji asked a bit surprised. Luffy looked up from the photos "Johnni told me that."

"So, you know about the incident?"

"Incident?" he asked "what happened?"

Sanji sighed as he shook his head "It's not a pleasant story to tell." He looked at Luffy "When I first met Zoro he was fifteen as was I, my father, used to be the head chef of this place while Mihawk was still alive. So since I was still learning how to cook I would always come with my father and help him out and that's when I met Zoro. He pretty much still looks like a grumpy person he is today but back then he would smile a lot more." He rummaged through the box and pulled out a picture of himself, Zoro and Kuina. "It was because of her that he smiled. Now she was a few years older than Zoro but they had a real deep connection. Every day they would spar outside and practice their skills" a small smile formed "No matter how many times he tried he could never win a battle with her, she was an amazing swordsman. If I remember correctly, they made a promise that one day one of them would be the world's greatest swordsman."

"Ok, so what happened? What went wrong?" Luffy asked

"On this very day, his father died of an incurable disease and died right before Zoro's eyes. Just like that, he collapsed and then, he was gone…just like that" he looked away "but, that's not all, when we were going to take him to the doctors for some unknown reason the whole house was set a flame." Luffy's eyes grew wide with shock "As all the maids and the butlers escaped with their lives and my father grabbed Mihawk and left, I literally had to drag Zoro out of the house. But, little did we know that Kuina was still inside." He shut his eyes tightly "We thought she escaped with the maids that were supposed to keep watch over her." He covered his face "she died, while she was still alive. The whole house collapsed and burn to rubble. When the fire was put out and we searched for the family's belongings, one of the maids found her sword covered in dirt and ashes, but no body. We thought in order to protect him we had to keep it a secret. But, it didn't last long. He found out that he had been deceived and was angry. But at the funeral which was held the same day for both his father and Kuina he cried endless tears. He stayed at my house till they rebuilt his home. Soon after the funeral Nami arrived and tried to talk to him be he wouldn't answer. He didn't speak for a really long time. Ever since then, he hasn't smiled; he's been a stone-cold guy. He hasn't let his emotions show to anyone, almost as if he locked his feeling away. " Luffy watched Sanji as he began to cry he could only hear mumbles coming from him but couldn't understand. For some reason, he himself wanted to cry. 'I'm so sorry, Zoro.' He thought to himself.

"Sanji" came a small voice from the door. Both Luffy and Sanji looked up and saw Nami standing in the doorway. She slowly walked over and sat next to Sanji. The orange haired teen looked at Luffy who went back to looking at the past. "So, now that you know, what will you do now?"

Luffy stared at the photo of Zoro smiling next to Kuina for a good while before standing. He looked down at Nami "where is Zoro?" he asked.

**XxXxXx**

It was becoming cloudy as Luffy walked into the silent grave yard. At first Luffy was shocked at where Nami told him the cemetery was. He opened the metal fence which made a creaking sound as it opened and closed. He sighed, he knew this grave yard all too well 'the same place as my father' he thought as he began down the rows in search of Zoro. At the very back of the cemetery there was Zoro all by himself kneeling in the middle of two grave stones made of marble. Luffy slowly approached Zoro from behind trying to make too much noise. "Zoro" he said quietly. No response. Just like he guessed, he then kneeled next to Zoro and looked at the headstones which read: Here lie a soul worthy of the heavens, may she rest in peace Kuina. He looked over and read the other one: Here lies a brave man from this world. For his brave actions he will never be forgotten Dracule Mihawk. Luffy looked at Zoro whose eyes were closed and hands in a praying position. He waited a few moments before he saw Zoro open his eyes and relaxed his hands. "Zoro" Luffy looked at him and waited for either a response or eye contact. He got neither. "You know, my father is here as well." That got Zoro to look at him. The younger one nodded "Yup, he was a good man. But, he died of a horrid disease called tree-fever." They now made eye contact. "Shanks, was my father." He smiled 'Why am I doing this? What if he hates me once he finds out? But, I can't lie to him anymore.' those thoughts buzzed around in his head as he spoke. "I'm not who you think I am, Zoro."

Zoro now faced the teen "who are you?"

Luffy began to tremble, his palms became sweaty and his heart raced 'No more lies, not to Zoro, I won't lie to him.' As he opened his mouth rain began to fall upon the cemetery. "I-I'm…" he shut his eyes tightly "the wanted man, Monkey D. Luffy." Thunder roared and the rain poured down heavily. "I-I don't want to…to lie to you anymore." Luffy awaited the worst from Zoro. He sat there trembling, soaked and scared but felt as though he could breathe just a bit easier now that Zoro knows.

'Why hasn't he done anything? Why hasn't he tried to capture me and turn me in?' he thought as he opened his eyes to see Zoro no longer sitting but standing. "Zoro?" he looked up at him in confusion. "We need to get out of here, it's not safe." He began to scan the area only to see more and more dark figures approaching.

"Luffy" he said as he held his out hand to the teen. Luffy blushed, just saying his name was enough to make Luffy's heart race. He shook his head 'now is not the time' he grabbed Zoro's hand and stood. "How did they find me?" Luffy asked a bit worried. "The hat…and your clothes" Zoro answered. True, Luffy only wore a red vest with blue short. But, he didn't think he would be seen so quickly. "Zoro, I-I'll be ok, there after me…not you."

"I'm not leaving you behind." Zoro picked Luffy up and tossed him over the fence then jumped over himself "I will protect you." He grabbed Luffy's arm and began running into the muddy forest. He could now hear many voices coming from the cemetery.

"Zoro, I….I'm so sorry" Zoro stopped at faced Luffy. "Thank you, for telling me the truth" he then gently moved the hat that was held by a sting and the messy mop of hair aside and kissed Luffy's forehead. "Z-Zoro" the green haired man then held tightly on to the others hands and ran once again after he heard footsteps not too far away.

"I will protect you. Because…" he looked down at the boy who ran beside him "Because…I think…" A loud roar of thunder brought him from his thoughts. 'Now's not the time for those thought…we need to hide.' Was his last thought as they dashed into the murky forest.

**XxXxXx**

**Thanks for reading! Reviws are so nice! If you review I shall keep this going! well...I am still going to keep this going either way...BUT! reviews are still helpful and they cheer me on! Also, since school will be starting soon I promise to get as much done as possible and try really hard to updat every Thursday! Believe it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, my glob! It's been forever! Well, it's Thursday! It's finally here! After so much editing! Id like to thank 0Blue-Bird0 and Starzzu for the help! You guys are great! This story means alot to me, and with all you help you made it 10x better! So thank you! **

**Anyways, to all others, thanks for the reviews! I honestly didnt think I would get this many! I'm so happy! So, without further ado...Chapter 8! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**xXx **

Back at the mansion the house was dead silent. The only noise heard was from the pouring rain outside. Johnni and Yosaku were peacefully asleep up in their rooms; Usopp was sitting in the kitchen alone with a cold bowl of soup. He sat then and stared out the window. The weather began to make him feel uneasy. The front door opened and Sanji walked in, put his raincoat away then made his way into the kitchen.

"Nami get home safely?"

"Yeah, dropped her off right before it started to rain." Sanji leaned against the wall and watched Usopp as Usopp turned to stare intensely out the window once more. "Usopp, are you ok?" Sanji asked "You seem uneasy. Everything ok?"

The teen looked at Sanji nervously "Well, don't you think that Luffy has been gone a bit too long?" he eyes Sanji intensely "and this weather doesn't seem to be easing up either." The blonde walked over and patted the nervous teen's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luffy just went to go see Zoro. He has moss head with him so he should be fine."

"Well, with the rain coming down like this I just hope that it doesn't get worse." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sanji sighed, "Yeah, but from what Nami told me it's going to turn into a thunder storm." Usopp turned all the way around and looked at Sanji.

"A what?!" Usopp, beginning to panic, made his way to the door. "This is bad, really bad."

"Usopp wait!" Sanji grabbed his hand "what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing's the matter with me! It's Luffy!"

"Luffy?" Sanji was confused. "What about Luffy?" Usopp didn't answer right away. Instead, he stared at the wooden door. Sanji tugged on Usopp's hand to gain his attention "Usopp?"

"Sanji, I need to find Luffy" he tugged on his arm but to no avail. Sanji had a tight grip on him. "Usopp, calm down, you need to tell me what's wrong…If you don't explain" Sanji pulled Usopp into an awkward hug "how am I supposed to help?" Usopp's heart skipped a beat. He could feel the blush creeping its way onto his face. He hadn't been this close to Sanji before. 'Wait! No time to be thinking weird thoughts, focus!'

"Luffy…he's…" Usopp began but stopped.

Sanji looked down at him. "We at least need to wait till the storm calms down. Come on, let me warm up your soup and you can tell me what's wrong" Usopp took one more look at the door then slowly nodded as Sanji led him hand in hand into the kitchen.

**XxXx**

Pitter pattering of rain, squishing of mud and gasps for air were all Luffy heard echoing in his ears. He was drenched in rain from head to toe, soaked to the bone and the mud splashing all over his legs while they ran didn't help at all. He hated this, why was he thinking that if he told Zoro, that things would be at peace? All he was doing was dragging Zoro deeper into his problems. "I will protect you" was what he said. But what if he gets hurt in the process? This isn't a game, these are real people trying to kill him and now Zoro wants to be a shield? Just the thought of Zoro getting seriously hurt made Luffy's inside knot up; a small chill went up and down his spine. This was his entire fault, if he hadn't fallen for him then maybe…maybe Zoro wouldn't be in this mess...Luffy stopped running which made Zoro come to a halt as well. 'I caused this; Zoro's putting himself on the line, to protect me.'

_Danger._

_He knows who I am and yet he still protects me._

_He's in danger._

I'm putting him and the others in danger as well.

_They're all in danger._

_There in danger because of me. It's my entire fault. I should have never shown up at that mansion. Zoro, he hardly knows me, yet he's doing this for me. I don't understand. Doesn't he know the danger? He could get killed. Why can't I become stronger? If I was stronger I could protect people instead of them protecting me. I hate this feeling._

Luffy came to a halt when he heard rumbling sounds pulled him from his thought. A rumbling noise came from the distance. Luffy's breath hitched as he came to a stop. Zoro stopped running as well. "What's wrong?" he asked trying to quickly catch his breath.

"Did you hear something?" he asked, beginning to look around cautiously.

Zoro looked around but saw no one and heard nothing but the rain and that harshness of their breaths. "No, why?" he asked as he took one more good look around. Luffy inched closer to Zoro "that noise" he gripped Zoro's soaked black jacket. Zoro watched Luffy actions and knew something wasn't right. A rumbling was heard again off in the distance and with that Luffy gripped tighter to Zoro.

"Luffy, are you scared?" the small one looked up at Zoro quickly.

"Who me? N-no way!" he gave a weak smile and a fake laugh but never eased his grip on Zoro. Now Zoro heard it, the sound of thunder coming their way. With the rain still pouring and now thunder getting closer not to mention if those bounty hunters or whoever the hell those guys were chasing after the two of them. 'Well, it could be worse, I think.' Zoro pulled Luffy over behind an oak tree.

"Listen, we'll stay here till the storm eases up then we'll go back and check on the others." He whispered to Luffy who just nodded. Zoro pulled Luffy closer "It's ok if you're scared."

The thunder was now over there head "Zoro, I'm telling you I'm-" like a loud bang thunder began to make it presence known. Luffy let out a small squeak. "I-I'm not afraid! I-I…" the shaking boy began to feel numb.

**XxXx**

"So, ever since Luffy was a kid he's been terrified of thunder storms?"Asked Sanji still trying to grasp the situation. Usopp nodded and took another sip of his warmed up soup.

"When we were kids and storms like these would come he would always be by his father's side."

"Father? Who's Luffy's father?" Sanji asked feeling a bit left out of the loop for some reason.

"I never told you?"Sanji shook his head as his answer. "Well, his father is or was Red-haired Shanks" Usopp said simply, but the news made Sanji's jaw drop and Usopp couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look funny when you make a face like that." with that comment plus the smile on the long nosed teens face Sanji could feel his heart beat just a bit quicker than before. He shook his head "R-R-Red-haired…."

"Shanks" Usopp finished. "Yup, pretty crazy I know but he was a good man."

"Anything else you wanna explain!" Sanji shouted, a bit irked. Usopp paused and thought for a moment. He sighed,

"Guess you should know_ that_ thing too." Sanji took a seat next to Usopp.

"What is it?" he asked. The sniper sighed as he took another moment to process his thoughts.

"Luffy, is gifted."

"Gifted?"

"What I mean is…" he thought for a moment "Ok, my father told me this story that Shanks told him." Sanji gave Usopp his full attention "When Luffy and I met it was during one of their many adventures that they had returned from and Shanks was staying over at our place for a few nights." Sanji nodded "Well, when they came they brought something that most people would think of as impossible" that really got the blond interested "Shanks was carrying a small purple chest when he walked through our door and he told my father that he had made a huge discovery, that it would change the lives of people forever."

**XxXx**

"Luffy, you feeling ok?" Zoro asked examining Luffy who seemed a bit pale. The young one didn't say anything but nodded and made a humming noise "Are you sure? You seem a bit…how should I put it, drained maybe?" he questioned. Luffy began to fall limp in Zoro's arms. "Luffy what's wrong?" Zoro began to panic. The thunder roared and the rain kept endlessly pouring. As scared as the boy was he began to feel a bit numb all over. "I-I'm….fine." 'The rain, I need to get out of the rain.' He thought.

**XxXx**

"What Shanks showed us that day changed not only my life, but Luffy's as well. You see, inside the chest was a fruit."

"A fruit?" Sanji questioned. "Just a fruit?"

Usopp shook his head. "Not 'just a fruit' this, this was a devils fruit."

"You don't mean the once that gives who ever eats it powers…Usopp do you mean Luffy…"

"While we were at dinner Shanks, my father and I didn't noticed that Luffy had gotten a hold of the fruit until it was too late. Luffy already had swallowed it." Usopp sighed.

"So you mean, Luffy gain one of the abilities? Which one did he eat?" Sanji was now at the edge of his seat awaiting the answer.

"Gomu Gomu no mi."

"Well, what did Shanks do?"

"He flipped Luffy upside down, yelling at him to spit it out or throw it up, but when he flipped Luffy over, he…"

**XxXx**

"Luffy, what the hell is wrong with your body?" Zoro asked as he held the limp boy in his arms. Luffy felt as though his body was made of lead. 'So heavy, can't move.'

"Zoro, stop panicking." he took a deep breath "I'm ok." Luffy tried his best to stand but as soon as he stood he fell back into Zoro's arms. "I hate this weather."

"Hey! I think I heard something over there!" a small voice heard off in the distance.

'Shit' Zoro picked up the heavy lad and began running again. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' he looked back to where they were standing and saw seven silhouette's and from what he could tell they were armed. Normally he would take them out easily, but with Luffy's odd condition, he continued to run. "Over there!" one called out pointing in there direction.

For now, running was all he could do.

**XxXx**

"His small legs stretched. All the way down to the floor. His body was cursed and now his has the ability to stretch like rubber." Usopp looked out at the heavy rain. "This rain, this isn't good…I can hardly see anything" he shook his head. The thunder was now heard by the two teens "Thunder? Shit, you got to be kidding me"

"What? You don't like thunder?" Sanji asked

"No, I'm fine with it, but Luffy…and the way it's pouring…" he sighed "I really hope Zoro and Luffy are ok."

"Why? What wrong with the rain?" Sanji asked pulling out a smoke from his chest pocket. Usopp took his last spoon full of soup then moved the empty bowl away from him "This rain, it's so heavy." Sanji grabbed the bowl and took it to the sink "What's wrong this time?" the long nose man thought for a moment, " he could easily lose consciousness in this weather" that caught Sanji off guard "What?!"

"I'm saying that usually rain doesn't affect him, but when it's a hard down pour like this, I can't help but think…" he stopped mid sentence and just stared at the table.

"Usopp, what the hell do you mean? What happens to Luffy?"

"In weather like this, just like the ocean…to much water and he could drowned but since its just rain…he should only lose consciousness. I hope."

"This is bad." Sanji blew out smoke "But we can't just go out and go on a blind hunt, for all we know they could be somewhere else besides the graveyard."

"You're right" Usopp covered his face "But, I can't help but worry. What kind of a friend am I, I can't do anything but sit here and worry." Sanji put out his cigarette, walked over and slowly removed Usopp's hands from his face.

"I promise, Usopp, as soon as the rain let's up we'll go search for them" he pulled him into a hug. "I promise, everything is going to be ok; Luffy has Zoro with him. Knowing moss head he won't let anything happen to him. He won't give up without a fight." Usopp closed his eyes he slowly breathed in Sanji's scent, 'Cooking spices and smokes' "So, don't worry, have faith in those two. They'll be ok. " Usopp moved his arms up from his sides and wrapped them around Sanji. 'Oddly enough, hearing him say that and being here in his arms, this is really embarrassing, but somehow I feel a bit better more…at ease.' he smiled.

'Come on Zoro, where the hell are you?' he looked down at Usopp. 'Don't make a liar out of me.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! Here is the next chapter! I'd like to take a moment before we start to thank 0Blue-Bird0 for once again helping me out! It truly means alot to me, so thanks for your help! **

**Anyways, to all you other readers out there, thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to review! It means alot to me if you do! Well, enough of my blabbering. Without further ado, I giver you A Disguised Love chapter 9! Enjoy~**

**XxXx**

"Luffy, Luffy you got to stay with me! Hold on!" Zoro resettled Luffy on his back as he maneuvered through the trees. He peered back and saw the dark figures slowly fading into the rain. He sighed as he kept running. He was soaked to the bone. Heavy breaths, forceful steps and a half passed out boy. Zoro sighed. Nothing seemed to be going his way.

"Z-Zoro…" Luffy mumbled weakly.

"Don't you worry; everything is going to be ok." Zoro finally decided that he had made enough distance between those bounty hunters and himself. He then carefully placed Luffy down and up against the tree. "Damn, doesn't look like this storm is easing up at all." He scratched the back of his head. "Luffy, how are you feeling?" He asked kneeling next to the boy.

"Hard…to breath." He took slow, deep breaths.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He inched closer to Luffy.

Luffy slowly shook his head "No, I just need to get out of this storm." He patted Zoro shoulder softly and smiled weakly "Sorry, for all this. I'm nothing but trouble."

Zoro stared at the boy for a few moments before he slowly removed Luffy's hand and held it in his own. "I told you not to apologize. I told you I would protect you so that what I'm going to do."

"I still don't understand why?" he slowly turned his head. "I'm a wanted criminal. I'm a horrible person to most people."

"So? Who cares what you are to others? They don't know you. You shouldn't let what others say get to you. Nor should you give a damn about what they say. When the world shoves you around, you got to stand up and shove it back. " Zoro now sat next to Luffy. "Criminal is just a stupid title, it doesn't define who you truly are."

"Zoro." Luffy look back at Zoro.

"Besides, you don't look like someone who does something without a reason." He looked down at the soggy grass. "You had your reasons. I won't ask you to tell me anything. But, you're not a horrible person, Luffy."

There was a long pause between the two. The rain continued to pour and the thunder rumbled every so once in a while. Somewhere between then Luffy had placed his hand in Zoro's. They sat their hand in hand. Watching the rain go on for what seemed like an eternity. Even though Luffy was scared of the weather and he was practically out of breath, being here with Zoro, made him feel slightly more at ease.

"Thank you" Luffy quietly said "That meant a lot to me."

Zoro didn't say anything right away he just stared at the grass, almost as if he was lost in thought. Finally, he looked up at Luffy and gave him a half smile as he tightened his grip on Luffy's hand. Luffy's heart began to pound. Even though both he and Zoro were soaked, Zoro's hand was still so warm. Luffy smiled, still feeling weak he slowly closed his eyes, leaned up against Zoro's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. 'I feel so safe, thank you, Zoro.'

Zoro looked down at Luffy and wrapped an arm around Luffy. 'I think I may be falling for him.' He shook his head 'No, that's ridiculous. He wouldn't like me, I'm a guy. I shouldn't be thinking weird thought like those.'

**XxXx**

On the other side of town there lies an old abandoned military base that has been rotting away for years. Since its abandoned no one cares to go there, no one thinks anything is happening there since it so old. Maybe they're right, or maybe, they're dead wrong.

Within the abandoned base lay a deep and dark secret. Here is where criminals and hunters of all sorts put their differences aside and focus on two goals, slaughter and money. Nobody has heard about it, but those who have, haven't lived to tell.

Out of all the hunters and criminals is one man, this man is the ring leader of the organization. He and his four associates are the head of the whole thing.

"Did you find them?" Said a voice that was deep and slightly menacing.

"No sir, I'm sorry. They disappeared before we could catch them." A man with dark, tan skin said kneeling to the ground.

"That's not like you, to lose someone so easily." He said slightly irritated.

"I have others looking for them now."

"Don't disappoint me, Mr. 1."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, also, do you have news on him?"

"Yes sir, he has been seen around the east side of town. He has yet to make his move."

"I see," he lit his cigar and slowly took a short breath, then blew out. "Keep an eye on him; he's a person that could easily mess our plans up. As for the boy, keep looking. His head is worth a good amount. Oh, and 1, send in my associates. "

"Yes Sir." Mr. 1 stood, bowed then left the room.

**XxXx**

There was a knock at the front door. Both Usopp and Sanji stopped chatting and walked to the front door.

"Wonder who it is?" Sanji asked reaching for the door knob.

"Maybe it's Zoro and Luffy?" Usopp suggested.

Sanji opened the front door; both Sanji and Usopp looked at the man before them.

"Who the heck you are?" Sanji asked.

**XxXx**

By the time Luffy woke up from his nap it was already the middle of the night. He slowly opened his eyes to see the rain had finally subsided. He smiled and closed his eyes again. 'I made it through the storm.' He took in a deep breath and relaxed.

"You awake?" Zoro asked. Luffy opened his eyes and looked up at Zoro. He smiled "I see you're feeling better."

Luffy's heart began to pound against his chest. He had forgotten he fell asleep on Zoro's shoulder. And to add to that Zoro was holding him! "I-I…" Luffy's cheeks turned pink.

"You ok?" Zoro asked "Do you have a fever?" He removed his arm from Luffy's shoulder and placed one hand on Luffy's forehead and the other on his forehead. A few moments pass and Zoro removed his hand. "Nope, you don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm fine!" Luffy said placing his hands over his forehead. "Sorry, too worry you."

"It's ok." Zoro slowly stood as he rearranged his swords. He took a moment to quickly glace over the area to make sure the cost was clear. "Yosh, let's get home before were spotted. Since its night, it'll make getting home a bit easier."

Luffy watched as Zoro stood up and was met by the moons light. It was almost like that one night in the mansion. Luffy's heart pounded and his face turned red. The outline from the moons light made Luffy believe that Zoro was an angel sent to him. So breathe taking, like a piece of art. The sight of Zoro was truly amazing. Luffy slowly began to reach out is hand without thinking and grabbed Zoro's black pants. 'If only he knew how I truly felt.'

Zoro looked back at Luffy to see him staring with gleam in his eyes. 'What the-' Zoro blushed. He never really seen anyone stare at him like that, or was it his imagination the he was been stared at like that? To Zoro, Luffy as of right now was his number one priority. Even though he just met him, he felt a slight pull of the heart ever time he would look at him. He thought about when Luffy first showed up. How up until then he was a cold person, but once he came in his life, he changed. Without even realizing it, Luffy helped him. He thought about when Luffy disappeared for the first time and how worried he was.

Then too finally find him in the middle of the forest, curled up at a tree. As Luffy looked up at him with those wide eyes, they had almost been captivating, and his slim yet muscular body. Even though they just met, everything felt so right between them. Everything about him was too good to be true, but Luffy stood right before him. For a very long time, he had built a stone barrier around himself. Then, without warning, Luffy came in and broke it down so easily. He did what others could not. 'I think- no, I know I'm in love, with Luffy. But, does he feel the same?' Zoro thought.

Without thinking, Zoro slowly kneeled down, right in front of Luffy. He lifted Luffy's chin slowly and inched closer. Both Luffy and Zoro closed their eyes and let their lips do the talking. Zoro's whose were rough and dry met Luffy's whose were soft and moist. As their lips touched ever so gently, it sent chills up their spins, like electricity flowing from one side to the other. Like poison, their kiss was intoxicating.

They stayed like that for a long time enjoying one another touch. Everything in the world seemed fine to them. Nothing else mattered in this world but what was in front of them. As much as they wanted to stay that way, they needed to breathe. They slowly parted and eyes opened. As they breathed they continued to stare at each other. It seemed so wrong, but, it felt so right. Neither one said anything. Then it hit them.

They both gasped and quickly backed away from each other "I'M SO SORRY!" they both shouted.

Luffy covered his mouth and looked away. Zoro just looked up at the sky with disbelief about what just happened. Both faces were red as tomatoes. Their hearts pounded and their minds a bit shaken up. They kissed without even thinking about it!

"Did we just-" Luffy began.

"Yeah, we did." Zoro finished quickly. He mentally punch himself for giving in so easily to desire.

A few moments passed and they both stood. Zoro ran his fingers through his short green hair as he began walking back home. Luffy grabbed his hat and began to follow Zoro back to the mansion. The walk home would now be both silent and awkward. But even so, there were no regrets about what just happened. That was what they both thought as they walked side by side through the forest and all the way home.

**XxXx**

"Who the heck you are?" Sanji asked the man at the door.

The man was a few inches taller than Sanji. He wore an orange hat and had jet black hair. Around his neck was a red beaded necklace. He had a sun kissed tan. Freckles were sprinkled across his cheeks. He had dark black eyes and pearly white teeth. The man was shirtless but wore baggy black plants. The buckle was simple; the only design was a bold letter 'A' in the middle.

"I'm deeply sorry to bother you at this time." He bowed "I'm looking for a man, and from what I hear, he's staying at this exact mansion." The man said handing Sanji a piece of paper.

Both teens looked at the paper. "Luffy!" they both shouted.

"Yeah, and I hear he's been staying at this mansion."

"L-look, I think you must have mistaken. He isn't staying here, the rumors are wrong." Usopp stuttered.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You a bounty hunter?" he asked placing the cigarette in his mouth.

"And if I am?" he asked.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Usopp mumbled to the man over Sanji's shoulder.

He sighed. "Is this man here or not?" he pointed at the paper.

"We asked you a question first." Sanji said handing the man back the wanted poster.

Moments passed as the three just stood there. "Fine, might as well tell you two." He said.

"Tell us what?" Usopp asked.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace." He bowed. "I'm looking for this man because he's, is my younger brother."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

**XxXx**

"This better be good, this meeting made me stop in the middle of my search to come all this way." A deep, gruff voiced man said sitting down at a long table. He pulled out a slice of cherry pie and began to eat.

"This place is as dull as ever, it needs something, flashier." Another man said with a high pitched voiced. He too made his way to the long table t take his seat.

"Oh great, it's you Buggy." He rolled his eyes "This better be worth leaving my science lab and my beautiful Cindry." A large pale man with purple hair walked in sitting down at the table.

"Settle down Hogback, Mister 0 will be here shortly." A woman said walking into the room. She wore dark purple pants and a tight fitting top. Her hair was black, shoulder length and a purple cowboy hat hid her face.

"Well if it isn't you, Miss All Sunday. What bring you to this meeting?" one asked.

"He told me to personally show up and attend this meeting. So, I'm here on orders." She replied taking a seat towards the front.

Right as she sat down the doors opened and in came Mr.0." He glanced around the room at his associates. "Good, now that we're all here we can begin. I brought you all here today to speak to you about one man, Monkey D. Luffy. Up until now no name bounty hunters and criminals have set out to find him but to no avail."

"What about Luffy though?" Buggy asked.

"We're going to hunt and kill the 400 billion dollar man." He chuckled.

"400 million!" Hogback shouted standing up from his seat. "How'd someone like him get a price like that?"

"Who cares?!" Buggy shouted "It's all about the money!"

"You seem quiet, Teach, you have something to say or should I call you Blackbeard?" Miss All Sunday asked.

The room went silent. " Zeh ha ha ha, call me Blackbeard." He said wiping the crumbs of his face with his sleeve. "Say, Mr. 0, I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked leaning again the table.

Blackbeard slowly rose to his feet. "When do we get started?" He smirked.

"I like your enthusiasm, as of right now; we are all after the head of Monkey D. Luffy." Mr. 0 said standing up. "Come Miss All Sunday, we have work to do."

"Of course." She said standing up and following after him.

" I'll let you three decide the split up between the criminals and hunters." With that said Mr. 0 and Miss all Sunday left the room.

**XxXx**

Zoro and Luffy came up the empty street and up to the mansion's courtyard. They walked up to the door, knocked and waited.

"Don't you have the key?" Luffy asked.

"No, I left it here thinking that I wouldn't need it. I didn't expect to be home this late." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luffy bowed slightly.

"No need to apologize. What happened, happened." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Luffy shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I meant the kiss."Just thinking about it made Luffy's heart rush.

"O-oh…that." Zoro also looked away. "Listen about that, it was my fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides…I sort of wanted-"

The door swung open interrupting Zoro. "LUFFY! YOU'RE HERE! THANK GOD!" Usopp cried as he jumped at Luffy and hugged him.

Sanji walked out after Usopp. "Oi, shitty marimo, what the hell took you so long?" he asked pulling out his cigarette.

"Usopp?" Zoro repeated pushing Sanji aside. He put his hand on Usopp shoulder which made him turn around. "You're Usopp?"

Usopp shrieked. "He's going to kill me!" He tried to squirm but to no avail. "L-Luffy! S-Sanji! Say something!"

"You dare put Luffy's life in danger? Are you a fool?" Zoro voice deepened and his grip tightened.

"O-Oi Zoro! Wait!" Luffy began. "Usopp isn't who you think he is!"

Just then Sanji kicked Zoro in the back making him fall over and letting go of Usopp. "You shitty swordsman, if you try to kill Usopp I'll murder ya." He grabbed Usopp's arm and tossed Usopp behind himself.

"Why the hell are you protecting that long nosed wimp!?" He shouted as he stood. "He tried to capture Luffy!"

"No! Zoro you have it wrong" Luffy grabbed onto Zoro arm. "Usopp is my childhood friend!" he tugged Zoro's arm tightly. "He's not here to hurt or hunt me!"

"Luffy" Zoro looked down at him.

"So calm the crap down shit head." Sanji said. "So don't you think to dare lay a stupid finger on him."

Even though this was an odd time to be feeling this way, Usopp couldn't help but feel a little blush creeping it way to his face. "Sanji." He mumbled.

"Zoro, please calm down." Luffy begged.

"Fine, I won't hurt him. If you all say he's Luffy friends, then I'll take your word." Zoro relaxed and took a few deep breaths.

Luffy smiled. "Thanks for understanding." He hugged Zoro's arm.

Zoro rolled his eyes but still his heart continued to pound. "Yeah, whatever."

"So start explaining, why the hell are you all back so late?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, boy Luffy I haven't seen you wear something like that since you were seven." Usopp said pointing at Luffy's clothes.

"It, kind of a long story." Luffy said looking at Usopp.

"You guys weren't hurt or anything?" he asked.

"No, the only real problem was the storm." Zoro replied.

"How do you feel Luffy?" Sanji questioned. "Do you feel sick or anything?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, I'm fine at the moment, thanks." He bowed at Sanji and Usopp. "I'm very sorry to have made you both so worried."

"Usopp was so worried when the storm started he almost went on a wild goose chase to find you."

"Of course I was worried about him! He could've been seriously hurt or he might have passed out!" Usopp defended.

"Chill out, I wasn't making fun of you. It was supposed to be a compliment." He chuckled.

Usopp blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Sanji just looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Zoro.."

Zoro peered down at Luffy. "Hmm?"

"What were you going to say earlier? I mean about the-" Zoro covered Luffy mouth and shushed him. "We'll talk later."

There was a short pause between the four teens. But then another person walked out the door and in between the four teens. "Well, if you all have stopped arguing, how about we all go inside and have a drink?"

Luffy's arms went limp. He stared at the man before him and just couldn't believe it. "Could it possibly be you?"

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"I see you're doing well, Luffy." Ace smiled.

"Who is this guy Luffy?" Zoro questioned.

Luffy slowly nodded still in disbelief. "Ace." He said rubbing his eyes and looked at the man before him once more. "He's my…brother."

**XxXx**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
